Konoha Doesn't Suck Afterall,right?
by Golden Clock
Summary: Sakura,si workaholic yang pernah meninggalkan Konohagakure tanpa sepengetahuan sahabatnya,Ino dan kekasihnya Sasori,demi pekerjaannya. Ia kembali ke Konohagakure,dan menyaksikan mantan kekasihnya bertunangan dengan sahabatnya. Yang sangat membuatnya merasa menyesal kembali kesana. Tetapi,semua berubah ketika Sasuke membuat sebuah rencana.
1. Chapter 1 : All The Mess Up,Is Started

Konoha isn't so suck,right?

.

.

.

.

Author : GoldenClock

A Naruto fanfiction

Disclaimer : All chara's Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : Teen

Terinspirasi dari Date or Ditch dan juga imajinasi saya

Character (s) : Haruno Sakura,Uchiha Sasuke,Uzumaki Naruto,Uchiha Itachi,Yamanaka Ino,Akasuna Sasori,Shion,Konan,Sabaku Gaara,Matsuri

Author Note : Semua chara kecuali Itachi,Shion,Konan dan Gaara yang berumur 25 tahun, berumur 23 tahun,atau seumur.

Summary : Sakura,si workaholic yang pernah meninggalkan Konohagakure tanpa sepengetahuan sahabatnya,Ino dan kekasihnya Sasori,demi pekerjaannya. Ia kembali ke Konohagakure,dan menyaksikan mantan kekasihnya bertunangan dengan sahabatnya. Yang sangat membuatnya merasa menyesal kembali kesana. Tetapi,semua berubah ketika Sasuke membuat sebuah rencana.

Chapter 1 : All the mess up,is started.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini masih sangat gelap. Pukul 4.00 a.m tepatnya. Hey! Tetapi ada seorang gadis yang sudah terbangun,memakai pakaian rapi dan tampak sedang berkemas. Di tangannya tergengam _handphone _berwarna pink gelap. Sedang apa ia? Sepertinya sedang ingin pergi? Ia lalu menekan suatu nomor,dan menempelkan _handphone_ itu ke telinganya.

"Bisakah aku meminta sebuah taksi ke Jeczraittno?" ucapnya

"Tentu" balas suara di sana.

Ditutupnya panggilan itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia mengambil selembar _French toast_ yang tergeletak di piringnya,menenggak habis,susu hangat nya,dan dengan segera ia keluar dari kamar apartement nya. Lalu berlari kecil menuju lift,dan menekan tombol 1 yang berarti lantai dasar. Di lantai dasar,ada beberapa orang yang tampak nya sibuk. Jelas sekali kalau mereka itu pegawai kantoran,yang harus berangkat pagi-pagi. Sakura menuju pintu depan,membukanya,dan menunggu taksinya datang. Ia melayangkan pandangannya kearah jalanan kota yang sepi. Selamat tinggal,Italia. Ucapnya dalam hati. Suara klakson membuyarkan lamunannya. Segera ia kemasi barangnya dan berjalan menuju taksinya. Ia tersenyum kecil kepada sang supir taksi,dan berujar,

"Bandara"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Hallo! Saya kembali membuat fic yang abal! Yeah,berhubung ini Sakura centric,saya masih bingung siapa yang sama Sakura! Bisa Naruto,Itachi,Sasori atauuu Sasyukee~ hahahaha. Rencananya mau saya bikin 6 chapter. Mungkin ada beberapa adegan yang nanti sama dengan DOD. Tapi gak semua,kok! Tolong kritik saya,tetapi yang membangun! Akhir kata,tolong Review!


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome Back?

Konoha isn't so suck,right?

.

.

.

.

Author : GoldenClock

A Naruto fanfiction

Disclaimer : All chara's Masashi Kishimoto's

Rated : Teen

Terinspirasi dari Date or Ditch dan juga imajinasi saya

Character (s) : Haruno Sakura,Uchiha Sasuke,Uzumaki Naruto,Uchiha Itachi,Yamanaka Ino,Akasuna Sasori,Shion,Konan,Sabaku Gaara,Matsuri

Author Note : Semua chara kecuali Itachi,Shion,Konan dan Gaara yang berumur 25 tahun, berumur 23 tahun,atau seumur.

Summary : Sakura,si workaholic yang pernah meninggalkan Konohagakure tanpa sepengetahuan sahabatnya,Ino dan kekasihnya Sasori,demi pekerjaannya. Ia kembali ke Konohagakure,dan menyaksikan mantan kekasihnya betunangan dengan sahabatnya. Yang sangat membuatnya merasa menyesal kembali kesana. Tetapi,semua berubah ketika Sasuke membuat sebuah rencana.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Welcome back..?

.

.

Sakura menyeret kopernya,berjalan menuju pintu keluar Konoha Majisuka Airport. Tatapan kagum terlihat dari beberapa orang. Tentu saja,siapa yang tidak kagum melihat gadis cantik yang berambut pendek,memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna putih dipadu dengan rok mini berwarna biru malam model tiered dengan bahan jeans yang menampilkan kaki jenjang seputih susu yang memakai sepatu boots semata kaki berwarna hitam dengan hak 5 cm. Sakura terus saja berjalan,tidak memperdulikan tatapan tersebut. Ia pun menaiki taksi yang melaju menuju apartemen baru nya.

XXX

Pagi—ralat—siang hari ini,matahari bersinar,tetapi tertutup awan. Yah,sangat disayangkan memang. Sakura terbangun dan menggeliat. Ia melirik sedikit kearah jam yang terletak di meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 11.56 siang. Mengerjapkan matanya,dan melihat sekeliling.

"Dimana aku?" matanya menjelajah sekali lagi,dan menangkap dua buah koper.

"Oh,ya. Konoha" ucapnya seraya tertawa karena kebodohannya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Mandi,dan mengenakan baju berwarna hijau gelap,dan jaket kulit coklat tak lupa sebuah celana jeans melengkapi penampilannya. Ia merapikan baju didalam kopernya,dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk memakai sepatunya,ketika _handphone_ nya berdering.

"_Buon giorno?" _ jawabnya. Ups! Ia menutup mulutnya. "Maaf,maksudku,hallo?" ia merutuki dirinya.

"Yeah,hey! Ini Haruno Sakura?"

"Ya. Panggil saja Sakura"

"Baik. Hey,Sakura,bukankah kita akan bertemu?"

"Aiiee! Aku lupa! Dimana kau?"

"_Ano.._ aku tidak tahu ini dimana..? di sini seperti café tetapi banyak pohon"

"_Little_ Konohafe! Aku akan kesana!" ujarnya seraya menutup teleponnya. Itu dari Uzumaki Naruto. Rekan kerjanya. Lelaki itu bukan dari Konoha. Ia berasal dari Sunagakure. Sakura menyambar sepatu kets hitamnya dan syal pink-hitamnya. Dengan taksi,ia melesat kesana.

XXX

_Little _Konohafe,pukul 15.06 p.m

Sakura melayangkan pandangannya kearah sekeliling dan mendapati seorang pemuda duduk dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum,ah nyengir lebar. Sakura balas tersenyum kearahnya.

"Maaf,ya! Aku terlupa kita ada janji. Aku bangun siang"

"Tidak apa,Sakura_-chan_! Boleh aku panggil begitu?"

"Hahaha. Tentu. Nah,sekarang apakah kau sudah punya rencana apa yang akan kita tulis?"

"Kita akan meliput model,kau tahu,kan Matsuri?"

"Oh! Ya! Siapa yang tidak tahu model itu? Kudengar dia sekarang mengencani anak dari produser film?" Naruto mengangguk membenarkan. Lelaki bermata biru muda itu menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Sakura. Alis nya terangkat sedikit. Tentu,Matsuri,sang model yang tengah naik daun, mengencani Uchiha Itachi,teman masa SMA dan kuliahnya yang dikenal sebagai _Hook up king_. Ayolah,siapa yang tidak pernah ia kencani?

"Hey,mau memesan sesuatu?" ujar Naruto

"Tentu. Kau juga?"

"Yep!" ujarnya seraya mengambil menu. Sakura hanya melihat menu itu sekilas. Tentu,ia hampir sudah hafal semua makanan yang tertulis di sana.

"Apa yang akan kau pesan,Naruto?"

"Eum…Ramen,dan _Orange juice!"_ ucap Naruto bersemangat. Sakura hanya tertawa.

"Aku mau _cappuccino_ hangat,kupikir"

Naruto memanggil sang pelayan. Setelah memesan,Naruto kembali menatap Sakura.

"Eh,Sakura_-chan_,boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu"

"Kau memiliki kekasih?" Sakura hanya memiringkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum kecil

"Pri-va-si" jawabnya seraya menjulurkan lidahnya. Naruto hanya nyengir,yang disambut oleh tawa Sakura.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak,aku tidak punya." Jawab Naruto. Pelayan datang. Membawa pesanan mereka berdua. Naruto memakan ramennya dengan lahap sekali. Sakura yang tengah meminum _cappuccino_ hanya tertawa kecil.

"Makanlah dengan tenang,Naruto."

"Uapwa kwatuamu? Akwu twidwak dengaw!"

"Makan dengan tenang!" ujar Sakura sedikit kesal karena kuah ramen Naruto terciprat kearahnya,dengan bonus air liur.

"Baiklah! _Gomen,ne_!" ujar pemuda itu seraya tertawa

"Oke,bagus. Jadi,apakah kau sudah menjadwalkan _interview_ nya?"

"Ya,di Plaza Kizuhsi,pukul 7 malam ini"

"Bagus! Nah,sekarang,aku mau permisi dahulu. _Mata aita_" ujar gadis itu seraya bangkit dari kursinya

"Eh,tunggu Sakura_-chan_! Ini nomor _handphone_ ku. " Sakura tersenyum.

"Oke. Ini milikku. Sampai jumpa pukul 7!"

XXX

Sakura mengemasi barangnya,dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan lumayan cepat,karena hari yang mulai mendung. Ia mengutuki dirinya yang tidak membawa payung. Dan,akibat ia berjalan terlampau cepat,kakinya terpeleset yang membuat data-data soal Matsuri terjatuh di genangan air plus,kakinya terkilir karena posisi kaki nya ketika terjatuh terlipat.

"_Kami-sama_! Bisakah hari ini menjadi lebih buruk lagi?" umpat nya. JDERR! Suara petir seolah menjawab umpatan Sakura.

"Aaaaa!" teriaknya kaget. Ia pun berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju emperan pertokoan,dan berteduh disana. Sakura menggerutu mangingat pakaiannya basah,kakinya yang sakit,juga data-data nya yang basah. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang tengah berdiri disebelahnya,memperhatikannya.

"Haruno Sakura?" panggil lelaki itu seraya tersenyum lebar.

"I-itachi-_san_?!" Sakura terbelalak kaget. Itachi tertawa.

" '_San' _? Bukankah seharusnya '_kun_' ? " ujarnya seraya tersenyum miring dan sedikit menaikkan alisnya. Sakura memutar bola mata nya. Mulai lagi. Si _cassanova_ yang selalu _flirting_. Uchiha Itachi. Tetapi,bagaimana pun menyebalkan nya Itachi, ia dulu teman satu _clique_ nya,mereka juga berteman dekat. Yeah,paling tidak,ia bisa bertanya tentang teman-teman satu _clique_ nya,bukan?

"Terserah,lah. _What's up_?" ujar gadis bersurai merah jambu itu

"Seperti biasa,merindukan dirimu." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya,ya terserah. Hey,bagaimana dengan _gank?_"

"Ah,iya. Sepertinya kau harus mulai berkencan denganku"

"Maksud mu?"

"Ino,sahabat tersayangmu itu berpacaran dengan Sasori"

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Ia tak percaya. Mantan kekasihnya,yang bahkan belum secara resmi putus dengannya,mengencani Ino,yang notabene adalah sahabatnya? Tetapi,bukankah ia tidak pernah mengacaukan hidup seseorang? Atau merebut orang yang dikasihi oleh seseorang? Tuhan,tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini,batin Sakura.

"Kenapa,Saku-_koi?_ Kau baru tahu,ya?" ujar Itachi polos.

"Ah,tidak apa-apa,Itachi. Hey,kudengar kau bersama Matsuri?"

"Hah,itu kan hanya mainan,Sakura~" ujar lelaki berikat satu itu. Jas putih tulang yang ia kenakan dipadu dengan syal hijau gelap menambah kesan yang keren. Dibalik jasnya,ia hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam.

"Hmm.. hey,kenapa kau disini? Kupikir anak produser film,Uchiha _entertainment_ akan memakai _Ferrari _atau _Porsche_ kemana pun ia pergi?"ucap gadis itu seraya tersenyum miring. Itachi mengangkat alisnya dan,mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Untuk bertemu dengan mu,tentu"

"Hey! Aku serius!" ucap nya dengan senyuman yang makin lama makin lebar. Ia akui,ia sangat merindukan sahabat penggoda nya ini. Itachi terkekeh.

"Ya, tadi sedang berjalan-jalan saja. Sekali-sekali aku juga harus berjalan kaki,kan?"

"Yeah. Kau benar."

"Hey,kau masih memiliki nomor ku?"

"Semua teman-teman kita,tersimpan dengan rapi" ucap nya seraya tersenyum

Hujan sudah mulai reda. Hanya menyisakan rintik-rintik. Sakura berpisah dengan Itachi. Menyisakan ia sendiri meniti jalan. Bukannya ia bodoh,karena tidak menelepon taksi. Tetapi _handphone_ nya habis baterai. Dan ia mulai mengingat perkataan Itachi .

_"Ino,sahabat tersayangmu itu berpacaran dengan Sasori"_

Matanya mulai memanas. Mengingat Akasuna Sasori,mereka berdua memakan _hot dog _dan berlomba siapa yang memakan tercepat… mereka berlari di Konoha_ Central Park,_Saat Sasori mengatakan suka kepadanya di akhir musim semi,ia masih sangat ingat,dengan jelas perkataan Sasori kala itu.

"_Sakura,daisuki desu.."_

Dada nya sesak. Air matanya mulai mengalir menelusuri kedua belah pipinya. Ia menangis. Mengingat Sasori,ia menangis. Senyum lelaki itu,suaranya,ciuman yang mendarat di pipinya,juga tawa yang mereka bagi bersama. Hati nya terasa perih,sangat perih. Ia berlari dengan kencang,diiringi tatapan aneh orang-orang.

_"Ino,sahabat tersayangmu itu berpacaran dengan Sasori" _

_"Ino,sahabat tersayangmu itu…_

_…berpacaran dengan Sasori"_

Sakura mempercepat lari nya. Ia pun sampai di apartementnya,tepat pukul 17.30 sore. Tinggal satu setengah jam lagi untuk _interview_ dengan Matsuri. Segera,ia menanggalkan bajunya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Seusai mandi,ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih susu berkerah bulat yang berwarna hitam tanpa lengan,dipadu dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam,dengan kemeja yang dimasukkan ke dalam celananya. Manis sekali. Ia bahkan tak sempat makan siang. Atau sore..? yah,apapun itu. Dengan segera mencabut _charger handphone_-nya,dan menerima pesan singkat dari Naruto.

_"Sakura-chan,aku akan menjemputmu! Kau harus mau"_

Ia hanya tersenyum kecil tepat pada saat itu,terdengar suara klakson di depan sana. Rupanya taksi. Pemuda aneh. Mengatakan akan menjemputnya,tetapi ia menggunakan taksi? Ia tertawa,dan melirik arloji nya. Pukul 18.30 sore. Segera ia bergegas turun kebawah,saling sapa dengan Naruto,dan melaju ke Plaza Kihzusi.

XXX

Sesampainya di sana,mereka hanya melihat orang-orang _high class_. Ini aneh,batin Sakura. Kihzusi tempat semua orang.

"Sakura-_chan_,apakah tempat ini memang seperti ini?" ucap pemuda itu dengan wajah yang melongo,benar-benar seperti idiot.

"Tidak,ini aneh. Biasanya tidak seperti ini" Naruto mengernyitkan alis nya.

"Sakura-jidat!" panggil sebuah suara.

Sakura kaget. Jantungnya hampir lepas. _God,_hanya ada satu orang yang memanggil nya seperti itu. Ia berbalik dan menemukan gadis berambut pirang,yang cantik layaknya _Barbie_.

"I-ino?!" ujarnya kaget. Sangat kaget.

"_Welcome back,forehead!"_ ujar Ino seraya tersenyum

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3 : A Plan

Konoha isn't so suck,right?

.

.

.

.

Author : GoldenClock

A Naruto fanfiction

Disclaimer : All chara's Masashi Kishimoto's

Rated : Teen

Terinspirasi dari Date or Ditch dan juga imajinasi saya

Character (s) : Haruno Sakura,Uchiha Sasuke,Uzumaki Naruto,Uchiha Itachi,Yamanaka Ino,Akasuna Sasori,Shion,Konan,Sabaku Gaara,Matsuri

Author Note : Semua chara kecuali Itachi,Shion,Konan dan Gaara yang berumur 25 tahun, berumur 23 tahun,atau seumur.

Summary : Sakura,si workaholic yang pernah meninggalkan Konohagakure tanpa sepengetahuan sahabatnya,Ino dan kekasihnya Sasori,demi pekerjaannya. Ia kembali ke Konohagakure,dan menyaksikan mantan kekasihnya bertunangan dengan sahabatnya. Yang sangat membuatnya merasa menyesal kembali kesana. Tetapi,semua berubah ketika Sasuke membuat sebuah rencana.

Chapter 3 : A Plan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Welcome back,forehead" _Sakura yang masih kaget,segera sadar dan menyapa Ino

"Aa..iya! Ino_-pig_!" Sakura tergagap. Tentu,siapa yang tidak gugup bertemu dengan sahabat mu yang telah merebut orang yang kau cintai? Ino tertawa.

"Kenapa serius sekali,Sakura? Seharusnya kau senang,kan bertemu dengan sahabat tersayangmu ini" ucap gadis pirang itu seraya tertawa

"Oh,iya tentu saja! Hahahaha" Sakura tertawa canggung. Ino hanya nyengir. Sebenarnya,mulutnya sudah gatal ingin menanyakan perihal yang dikatakan Itachi tadi sore. Tapi,rasanya tidak enak menanyakan hal itu.

"Hey,seingatku,Kihzusi bukan tempat seperti ini,hm? Kenapa jadi seperti pesta formal begini?" tanya Sakura. Ah,sudahlah lagipula Ino tidak membahas soal Sasori. Bisa saja Itachi berbohong? Batinnya.

"Ah,iya Sakura. Ini pesta ku. Hey,kenapa ini tidak jadi pesta kedatanganmu saja,ya?"

"Oh,tidak usah. Tidak perlu pesta-pestaan." bantah Sakura

"Ah,kau ini. Pokoknya ini pesta kedatanganmu,titik! Ayo,kuteman—" sebuah suara menyela perbincangan mereka berdua

"Umm..Sakura_-chan_,ayo kita mulai _interview_ nya. Ini sudah pukul 7 lewat 5 menit" ujar Naruto

"Eh?! Gawat! Ayo cepat Naruto! Ino,sampai nanti,yaa!" teriaknya seraya menarik tangan Naruto,dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Ino. Ino hanya menghela nafas

"Dasar Sakura" keluh Ino.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan dengan cepat menuju sebuah meja yang berada di pojok. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang diikat kesamping dan dibuat ikal yang membuat gadis yang mengenakan mini _dress _berwarna hitam itu terlihat sangat manis.

"Selamat malam,Haruno_-san_,Uzumaki_-san._" Ujar Matsuri seraya tersenyum. _So elegant_

"Selamat malam,Sabaku_-san_." Ujar Sakura yang disusul oleh senyuman Naruto

"Ah,iya. Aku akan memanggil kakakku dahulu. Bolehkah?" tanya Matsuri

"Tentu,Sabaku_-san_"

XXX

Telah lima belas menit berlalu sejak Matsuri meminta izin memanggil kakaknya. Sakura dan Naruto merasa sangat,sangat bosan. Mereka berdua hanya mengobrol kecil dan tertawa sedikit—karena kelakuan konyol Naruto—lalu kembali terbengong. Beberapa saat kemudian,tampak sesosok gadis,yakni Matsuri bersama seorang pemuda berambut merah,yang membuat Sakura tersentak kaget. Merah. Seperti seseorang yang pernah ia kenal. Ia hanya tersenyum samar. Mana mungkin? Lelaki itu sangat berbeda dengan Akasuna Sasori

"Sakura_-san_!,Naruto_-san_! Ini kakakku. Sabaku Gaara!" ucap Matsuri riang. Wajahnya berseri,yang membuat ia tambah manis.

"Ah,iya. Salam kenal,Sabaku_-san_." Ujar Naruto seraya nyengir dan menambahkan, "Ataukah harus kupanggil si panda?"

"Hey! Naruto! Kenapa kau di Konoha?" ujar pemuda berambut merah itu. Matsuri dan Sakura hanya memandang mereka berdua.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" ucap Matsuri dan Sakura bersamaan

"Ya. Dia sahabat kecil ku" ujar Gaara yang diiringi oleh anggukan kepala Naruto

" Ya,ya betul. Aku kesini untuk yah,kau tahu lah. Pekerjaan. Kau tahu,kan aku sekarang di 'Ze Mol da'? "

"Oh,ya,ya. Kau photographer dan reporter disana. Dan,siapa gadis manis disebelahmu itu?" tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura,yang berhasil membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Dia Haruno Sakura! Reporter juga,dia dari pusat."

"Hai,Sakura. Aku Gaara Sabaku. Panggil saja aku Gaara" ujar Gaara seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Aa. Aku Haruno Sakura" mereka berdua pun berjabat tangan. Setelah perkenalan itu,Sakura juga Naruto memulai _interview_ bersama Matsuri,yang sesekali di timpali oleh Gaara. Dan ditengah perbincangan mereka, dari arah pintu masuk,datang lah seorang pemuda berambut merah,mengenakan jas yang berwarna hitam. Di baliknya,ia memakai _t-shirt_ biru malam. Lelaki itu mendatangi seorang gadis yang bergaun merah menyala tanpa lengan diatas lutut. Dibagian kanan dada,ada bunga mawar yang dibentuk dari kain,yang menambah kesan elegan gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Berbincang sebentar dengan sang gadis,dan mereka berciuman. Sang gadis,yang ternyata bernama Yamanaka Ino,melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Akasuna Sasori,atau si pemuda tadi. Tanpa mereka sadari,seorang gadis lain,melihat perbuatan mereka,yang jelas membuatnya meringis. Menahan sakit didadanya melihat ciuman barusan.

"Ada apa,Sakura_-chan?_" tanya Naruto heran

"Ah,tidak,Naruto. Kau tahu,kan perutku cuma lapar saja" ucap Sakura seraya nyengir

"Kau bukannya bilang dari tadi. Aku kan bisa—" ucapan Naruto terpotong kala _handphone_ nya berbunyi.

"Tunggu sebentar,ya Sakura_-chan_!" ujar pemuda itu seraya mengangkat telepon tersebut. Sakura hanya mengangguk,seraya menyelipkan anak rambutnya. Matanya yang hijau bak _emerald_ mencari-cari di sekeliling tempat itu,mencari Ino dan Sasori. Tetapi,nihil. Ia tak berhasil menemukan dua sejoli tersebut. Sakura hanya menghela nafas. Tak berapa lama,Naruto kembali,dan meminta izin untuk pulang duluan. Ia harus menjemput adiknya yang akan datang ke Konoha juga. Sakura mengiyakan saja permintaan Naruto,dan kembali termenung. Sebuah tepukan keras menyentuh bahunya,yang membuatnya menjerit. Dengan segera,ia menoleh untuk mendapati Ino,berdiri disebelahnya,bersama…oh,sial! Itu Sasori! Gadis itu terbelalak kaget.

"Sakura! Maaf aku belum bilang. Selain ini pesta kedatanganmu,tetapi,ini juga pesta pertunanganku dengan Sasori-_kun !_" ujar Ino ceria.

"Maaf,ya _forehead_,aku baru bilang sekarang. Aku hanya tidak ingin pertemuan kita menjadi canggung"

"Hallo,Sakura. Lama tidak jumpa" ujar Sasori. Wajah pemuda itu tampak sedikit aneh. Seperti penyesalan? Atau permohonan maaf secara tidak langsung? Oh,Sakura berani bersumpah,bahwa ia sangat rela memakan banyak-banyak obat tidur,agar ia bisa tertidur,dan bermimpi bahwa Sasori masih miliknya.

"Tak apa,Ino. Aku senang kalau kau juga senang. Dan,hallo Sasori" ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum,atau meringis? Sepertinya begitu. Sasori tersenyum simpul. Sakura menatap mata Sasori,begitu pula dengan Sasori. Mereka saling tatap,dan dari tatapan mata mereka berdua,jelas ada perasaan cinta yang masih ada di mata _hazel _Sasori,juga manik _emerald_ Sakura. Sasori sangat ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura,mengecup kepalanya,dan berkata,bahwa,bahwa ia sangat… merindukan gadis ini. Rambutnya,tatapan matanya,suaranya,tawanya. Hal-hal itulah yang membuatnya susah tidur selama 4 tahun ini. Ino yang melihat mereka berdua,terbelalak. Ia kesal. Dengan segera,ia menarik tangan Sasori. Dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kesal

"Ah,sudah dulu,ya Saku. Aku dan Sasori-_kun _ mau kesana dahulu._ Jaa" _ lalu,mereka berdua menghilang diantara kerumunan orang. Sakura menatap meja dengan tatapan sendu. Ia hanya berharap,kembali ke Italia. Dan tidak pernah kembali ke Konohagakure. Batinnya sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Sudah kubilang,jangan pergi ke negeri _pizza_ bodoh itu." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan jas abu-abu. Berdiri di depannya. Lelaki itu berambut biru malam,yang bermodel seperti pantat ayam? Yeah. Aneh bukan?

"Sekarang,lihatlah dirimu. Tersakiti oleh Sasori." Lanjut pria tersebut

"Sasuke.." ujar Sakura lirih. Ia merasa,perkataan Uchiha Sasuke,teman satu _clique _nya dulu ada benarnya.

"Ikut aku."

XXX

Diparkiran,Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke yang terpakir. Mereka memasuki mobil tersebut dalam diam. Setelah mereka duduk,Sakura bertanya,

"Mau kemana kita?"

"Hn,lihat saja"

"Umm..jangan yang aneh-aneh,loh!" Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya,layaknya seorang petinju. Sasuke tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak. Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam" ujar Sasuke terkekeh. Sakura tertawa. Suara perut Sakura membuat gadis itu terdiam sejenak,lalu terbahak disusul oleh senyuman tipis-_so cool _Sasuke.

"Kau lapar?" tanyanya.

"Eh,iya,Sasuke. Hehehe"

XXX

Mobil Sasuke melaju,menuju Konohana _Restaurant_,yang terletak di dekat perbukitan. Sakura menatap sekeliling restoran,yang bergaya klasik,berdinding biru malam,juga ukiran dan ornamen mawar berwarna putih tulang,di dinding nya yang menambah kesan klasik restoran tersebut. Meja dan kursi yang tertata rapi,di lapisi taplak berwarna putih,beserta kursi berwarna hitam. Lantai nya menggunakan ubin hitam-putih,dan di langit-langitnya terdapat lampu yang berupa tempat lilin yang besar berwarna hitam. Di setiap dinding,terdapat dua lampu berwarna hitam bergaya tahun 90-an. Sakura menatap sekeliling dengan kagum. Seketika,ia menoleh kea rah Sasuke.

"Sasu-_kun_~ traktir aku,yaa?" ucap Sakura penuh harap.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke. Sakura yang sudah hafal betul kebiasaan sahabatnya ini,hanya nyengir. Ia tahu,'hn' nya Sasuke kali ini adalah persetujuan dari permintaannya.

"Ayo,duduk Sasuke!" ajak Sakura,menarik-narik jas pemuda itu.

"Hn,berhentilah menarik-narik tanganku,Sakura."

"Ah! Sasukee! Yang kutarik kan' bukan tanganmu! Tapi jasmu!" Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. Sakura kembali menarik tangannya,ah lengan jasnya.

"Sasuke! Ayo kita duduk! Dekat jendela,ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Tidak,Sakura. Aku tidak mau terlihat dari luar. Kau tahu,kan' kenapa?" Sasuke menatap sekitar restoran. Beberapa pengunjung tampak mulai menyadari ia Uchiha Sasuke. Pelipisnya sedikit berkeringat.

"Eh?! Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini sekarang adalah aktor?"

"Masa? Aku tidak tahu"

"Kau kan seorang reporter. Masa' kau tidak tahu?" ujar Sasuke sedikit kesal

"Tidak,aku meliput soal _fashion,_model,atau semacamnya"

"Ha. Pantas"

"Tapi,ayolah,Sasukee? Kau harus mau! Sekali inii saja?" Sakura mulai ber _puppy eyes_ ria

"Kau makan saja sendiri,kalau begitu!"

"Tapi,siapa yang akan membayarkan ku?" balas Sakura ngotot. Sasuke menggeram kesal. Kalau saja,fans nya tidak sangat fanatic juga gila,ia tidak menjadi buruan seluruh wartawan,pasti lah,ia tidak ingin berdebat panjang lebar seperti jidat sahabat pinkie nya ini! Tetapi,kalau ia membuat kesal seorang Haruno Sakura,ia bisa gagal. Rencana nya bisa buyar.

"Baiklah,oke! Terserah kau saja!" Sasuke menyerah.

"He-he! Ayo!" Setelah mereka duduk di kursi,mereka berdua membuka menu. Sasuke memesan kopi,tanpa gula beserta _bran muffin_. Dan Sakura memesan _strawberry parfait_ bersama _orange juice_. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Memesan _strawberry parfait_,huh? Kau tidak takut terkena diabetes?,nona?"

"Memesan kopi tanpa gula? Apakah anda tidak takut menjadi pemurung selamanya,tuan?" balas Sakura seraya mengikuti gaya Uchiha Sasuke,dan Uchiha Itachi yang khas. Mengangkat alis,seraya tersenyum miring. Apabila Itachi terlihat seperti penggoda yang tampan juga keren,Sasuke lebih terlihat seperti skeptik yang dingin,tetapi juga keren. Pesanan mereka datang. Sementara Sasuke menyeruput kopinya,Sakura memakan _parfait_nya. Setelah meletakkan cangkir kopinya,Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Hey,Sakura,bisakah aku minta tolong?"

"Minta tolong apa,Sasuke?"

"Kau lihat,kan? Di ujung jalan dekat mobil hijau itu?"

"Ya. Memang kenapa?"

"Perempuan berambut pendek merah itu?"

"Ya. Memang kenapa?"

"_That isn't ring a bell?_" tanya Sasuke geram

"Tidak. Asal kau tahu saja,di Italia,banyak perempuan berambut merah. Dan aku juga punya teman bernama Karin yang berambut merah" Sasuke terbelalak kesal.

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Jadi?"

"Dia itu _paparazzi,_kau tahu,kan? Kalau kau tidak tahu _paparazzi,_aku bersumpah akan…" Sasuke tidak meneruskan perkataannya karena terlalu kesal pada gadis pinky tersebut.

"Oh,begitu. Kukira apa."

"Nah,kupermudah saja,jalan ceritanya. Dan aku sangat yakin,apabila kau membuat artikel soal ini,tidak akan ada yang memperkerjakan mu " Sasuke berhenti sejenak. "Yamanaka Ino,seharusnya menjadi milikku" Mata _emerald_ Sakura hampir meloncat keluar. _Such a baby!_ Berbicara tentang gadis yang ia sukai dengan emosi yang menggebu? Mau meminta bantuan apa,bayi besar ini? Menitipkan surat cinta,seperti anak SMA? Basi sekali. Batin Sakura

"Jadi? Apa hubungannya denganku,hm?"

"Kau tahu kan, ada _paparazzi_ di ujung jalan sana."

"Ya,ya aku tahu"

"Jadi,foto yang ia sebarkan,pasti menyebar ke telinga Ino,kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi… cium aku"

"APA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Terima kasih,untuk yang sudah mereview dan membaca! Aku menjadi semangat untuk mengetik kembali ^^


	4. Chapter 4 : That Doorbell

Konoha Doesn't So Suck Afterall,right?

.

.

.

.

Author : GoldenClock

A Naruto fanfiction

Disclaimer : All chara's Masashi Kishimoto's

Rated : Teen

Terinspirasi dari Date or Ditch dan juga imajinasi saya

Character (s) : Haruno Sakura,Uchiha Sasuke,Uzumaki Naruto,Uchiha Itachi,Yamanaka Ino,Akasuna Sasori,Shion,Konan,Sabaku Gaara,Matsuri

Author Note : Semua chara kecuali Itachi,Shion,Konan dan Gaara yang berumur 25 tahun, berumur 23 tahun,atau seumur.

Summary : Sakura,si workaholic yang pernah meninggalkan Konohagakure tanpa sepengetahuan sahabatnya,Ino dan kekasihnya Sasori,demi pekerjaannya. Ia kembali ke Konohagakure,dan menyaksikan mantan kekasihnya bertunangan dengan sahabatnya. Yang sangat membuatnya merasa menyesal kembali kesana. Tetapi,semua berubah ketika Sasuke membuat sebuah rencana.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : That Doorbell

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ucapan Uchiha bungsu barusan yang membuat jidat lebarnya berkeringat. Ia hanya bisa terdiam,menunduk seraya mengaduk _parfait strawberry_-nya. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mendengus menahan tawa.

"Kau kenapa,hah?" Sakura tersentak mendengar suara Sasuke.

"A-ano,Sasuke.. aku tidak bisa…" cicit Sakura pelan

"Apakah karena Sasori,hm? Oh,ayolah! Dengan ini,aku bisa membuat Ino cemburu,dan kau bisa membuat Sasori cemburu,'kan?" Sakura tercengang. Ia tak memikirkan sampai kesana. Dan,apabila ia pikir dengan baik-baik,hal yang lelaki berpupil _onyx _sarankan ini,menarik juga. Tetapi,apakah Ino juga menyayangi lelaki ini? Tetapi,memang sih,dari tatapan Ino,tampak kilatan kasih sayang. Dan,Ino dahulu juga pernah bercerita tentang dirinya meyukai Sasuke. Apakah ini dosa? Mempermainkan perasaan sahabat sendiri.. Tetapi,Ino 'kan telah merebut Sasori? Ujar setan di hati Sakura.

"Sasuke..aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaan Ino.." Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya,

"Tetapi,ia telah merebut Sasori darimu,kan?" balas pemuda tampan tersebut

JLEB. Kenapa pas sekali dengan isi hatiku,sih! Rutuk Sakura

"Oh,ayolah Sakura! Bangun! Kau harus sadar bahwa mereka itu hanya mempermainkan kita berdua!" ucap Sasuke lagi. Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya berucap,

"Eh,eum..baiklah. Aku setuju"

Sasuke menyeringai senang. Ia menarik Sakura mendekat,meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan mungil Sakura. Wajah mereka saling mendekat,membuat jarak antara mereka mengecil,hingga habis. Bibir mereka berdua menyatu. Sakura yang memejamkan matanya,mulai membuka kedua manik _emerald_ tersebut. Tepat bertemu _onyx_ milik Uchiha Sasuke. Wajah gadis itu memerah, membuat si pemuda tersenyum tipis yang tentu dapat dirasakan oleh Sakura. Wajah gadis itu sekarang bertambah merah saja. Setelah menyudahi ciuman mereka,Sakura hanya menunduk dengan wajah yang seperti tomat. Ia mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang seperti orang sehabis melakukan olahraga. Gadis itu bingung,mengapa ini terjadi pada jantungnya? Oh,jantungku yang malang. Batin Sakura

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Ah,ti-tidak.." Sakura berujar gugup

"Hn." Sasuke menyesap kopi hangat nya. Membuat Sakura merasa seperti idiot. Apa yang kupikirkan? Ia bahkan bersikap seolah ciuman barusan tidak pernah terjadi. Batin Sakura. Seraya mengerutu kecil,Sakura menyuap suapan terakhir dari _parfait strawberry_ nya. Gadis musim semi itu melirikkan mata _emerald _nya kearah si Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu hanya mendengus menahan tawa nya.

"Ada apa? Kau baru tahu kalau aku ini tampan?" tanya si Uchiha dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Percaya diri sekali kau. Memangnya aku melirik mu!" ketus Sakura

"Aku tidak bilang kau melirikku?" Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan membuang muka. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Ya sudahlah,aku hanya menggodamu. Ayo kita pulang"

"…ya"

Sakura dan Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing,dan berjalan kearah parkiran.

Tanpa sadar sepasang mata berwarna abu-abu mengawasi gerak gerik mereka.

XXX

Setelah diantarkan pulang oleh Sasuke,gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut segera mandi. Tidak ada yang menarik,sebetulnya. Tetapi,pada saat seseorang menekan bell pada pintu apartemennya. Gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Dan segera berjalan ke arah pintu apartemennya. Dibukanya pintu bercat hitam tersebut,dan membeku. Sasori Akasuna,kata itulah yang terlintas di benaknya. Sasori yang berdiri tepat di depan gadis merah jambu itu tersenyum kecil,sangat manis.

"Ada waktu untuk bicara?" tanya pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut.

"A-ah,iyaa." Balas Sakura gugup. Sakura merutuki wajahnya yang merona merah ketika melihat lelaki didepannya ini tersenyum sekali lagi. Sasori memasuki apartemen Sakura,dan menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa.

"Sakura? Bisakah kau duduk di sebelahku?"

"Tentu."

Sakura berjalan menuju sofa berwarna putih pucat tersebut. Sasori tersenyum sekali lagi,dan berujar ,

"Sakura,euhm.. aku kesini untuk memastikan bahwa.. kita masih teman"

Sakura kecewa. Kalau boleh jujur,ia sangat menginginkan Sasori kembali ke pelukannya. Tetapi,Sasori hanya menginginkan pertemananan? Oh,ayolah. Ia tidak mungkin mengemis cinta kepada mantannya,yang tidak bisa dibilang mantan,karena mereka belum putus.

"Oh,ya. Tentu saja! Hahaha"

"Sakura,aku hanya tidak ingin ada jarak diantara kita"

"Ya. Aku juga,Sasori"

Sasori melirik Sakura. Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa di hati pemuda tersebut.

"Yah. Aku jadi teringat masa-masa kita dahulu.." Sasori berujar dengan mata yang menerawang.

"Berjalan senja di Corney _beach_,bermain _snowboard_.." Sakura melanjutkan perkataan Sasori

"Papan _snowboard_ kita berdua terjatuh dan kita berdua tertimbun salju.."

"Yeah. Sangat sakit" balas Sakura nyengir.

"Aku masih ingat itu semua" ujar Sasori seraya menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Yep. Aku juga"

"Kau tahu,Sakura? Sekarang satu-satunya hal yang kupikirkan adalah menciummu" ucap Sasori dengan mata yang terus menatap Sakura.

"Kau—" KRIING. Bel pintu apartemen Sakura berbunyi. Sakura bangkit dan menatap Sasori. "Upsie. Tunggu sebentar,oke?" ujar nya diiringi oleh anggukan kepala Sasori.

Saat Sakura berniat membuka gerendel pintunya. Sebuah suara mengagetkannya dari balik pintu.

"Bangun,Sakura! Sudah pukul 8!" pekik suara tersebut.

Sakura dan Sasori membeku. Itu suara Ino.

"Sakura! Ayo cepat cari tempat persembunyian!"

"Cepat naik keatas!"

Mereka berdua terburu berlari menaiki tangga dan,dengan segera Sasori masuk ke bawah ranjang Sakura. Sakura menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu nya.

"Kenapa lama sekali,jidat!" gerutu Ino

"Ehe,maaf."

"Ya,ya,ya. Hei,aku kesini ingin mengajak mu makan malam. Kau mau?" tanya Ino

"Oh,tentu saja! Ayo kita pergi"

Kedua gadis itu pun berjalan menuju mobil Ino,dan melaju pergi. Diiringi dengan tatapan dari iris berwarna abu-abu. Lagi.

To Be Continued

Hallo semuanya! Maafkan saya apabila chap ini sangat mirip dengan DOD. Karena saya memaksa diri sendiri untuk mengetik jadi beginilaah~.

Terima kasih untuk yang mereview dan membaca! Kalian semangat ku untuk mengetik!

Sign,Golden Clock


End file.
